


The Wonders I Know

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gwaine Knows, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background canon relationships, golden era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Or:30 Days of MerwaineA series of independent 500 word ficlets fromthis 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge by Tumblr user wonder7pickleRatings and ficlet specific tags shall be in the chapter summaries





	1. Nose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> _How can one claim perfect love, perfect trust_  
>  _and not know the wonders I know?_  
>  _Dreams are all well and good, but mine live and breathe_  
>  _Who knew? You came true, I suppose_ \-- _To My Valentine_ , SJ Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Nose kiss(es)  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, (Lightly) Implied Sexual Content, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff

The sun was already up when Gwaine opened his eyes.

Normally, this would be a bad thing – Arthur would berate him for being late for training or patrol or wherever had Arthur decided Gwaine had needed to be that morning; all the good food would be gone from the kitchens; Elyan probably would have hidden Gwaine’s sword somewhere.

But this morning, Gwaine found he was simply too happy to care he was late.

(Even though he technically wasn’t – he did have the day off, after all.)

Gwaine propped himself up on his side, head supported in one hand.

And he smiled.

Merlin was still asleep, his bare shoulders and arms poking out above the covers, and his hands resting by his face on the pillow.

And the ring that for twelve years had made its home on the chain around Gwaine’s neck now on Merlin’s finger, glinting gold in the morning light.

Gwaine smiled, soft, at Merlin for a couple moments longer, before he reached out a gentle hand and brushed some of Merlin’s hair back from his forehead.

His own ring glinting silver in the light.

Merlin shifted, groaning a bit, before he blinked his eyes open and stared drowsily up at Gwaine.

Gwaine smiled. “Morning, love.” He gave Merlin’s nose a kiss. “Sleep well?”

Merlin smiled, soft. “Yeah,” he responded dreamily. “Yeah, I did.”

Gwaine smiled at him for a moment longer before he took a hand and grabbed Merlin’s, lifting it to his lips and placing a kiss to the ring. “Married, huh?”

Merlin laughed. “So it would seem,” he said. He pushed himself up so he was also propped up on one side with his head in a hand. “Still feels hard to believe.”

“Does it now?”

“Yeah,” Merlin responded. But then he smiled. “But not in a bad way.”

Gwaine smirked. “In what kind of way, then?”

Merlin hummed. “More of a… I can’t believe I could ever be this happy, kind of way.”

Gwaine’s smirk turned soft, and he looked over Merlin again. He reached out a hand and tucked a lock behind Merlin’s ear.

“I never thought I could be this happy either.”

Merlin smiled, before he shifted and ducked down, pressing himself close to Gwaine.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin -

But then he rolled onto his back, pulling Merlin with him so Merlin was lying on his chest instead.

Merlin let out a laugh. He lifted his head and met Gwaine’s gaze once more.

Neither of them moved for a moment, just taking in the other with soft and loving eyes.

But then Merlin moved forward and placed a kiss to Gwaine’s nose, before lowering his head back to Gwaine’s chest and letting out a contented breath. “We don’t have to be anywhere today, right?”

“Nope. We’re taking your mother back to Ealdor tomorrow. But today? Nowhere.”

“Good,” Merlin said. He tangled his legs with Gwaine’s beneath the covers. “Because I don’t want to go anywhere.”

And Gwaine smiled. “Me neither.”


	2. Reunion Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Reunion hug  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Post-Canon, Modern Era, Established Relationship, Referenced Character Death, Arthur Returns, Immortal Merlin, Angst, BUT THERE'S STILL FLUFF THOUGH - PROMISE

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was seeing – after staring out at the lake that he’d spent centuries watching, _waiting,_ for a figure to emerge.

But there he was. After so long, standing in the shallows with a red cloak and a golden crown.

_“Arthur.”_

Merlin didn’t move as his king walked towards him, still not quite trusting his eyes.

But then Arthur was right in front of him, holding out his arm. “Merlin.”

Merlin let out a sob at _that voice,_ before he smiled and reached out his own arm.

Arthur smiled as he clasped Merlin’s arm. “Merlin, I’m glad you’re here.”

And Merlin laughed, tears spilling over. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

Arthur gave him another smile, before turning to look behind himself.

Merlin glanced past Arthur -

\- and froze.

For a millennia and a half he had believed only Arthur would return – that when the world needed them most, only his king would once more walk the Earth.

But there, in the water -

 _Merlin could see_ _all of them._

Gwen, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and -

Merlin’s breath caught. _“Gwaine.”_

Merlin didn’t move, frozen, but then he suddenly found himself taking slow steps through the water, eyes fixed on the man wearing another red cloak and armor, on the man with long brown hair.

The man whose necklace had never left Merlin’s neck over the last millennia and a half.

Gwaine smiled, watery. _“Hello, love.”_

Merlin’s breath hitched, and he lifted his shaking hands to Gwaine’s face.

And his breath caught again when they met Gwaine’s solid form.

His hands roamed Gwaine’s cheeks, his jaw, Merlin taking in ragged breaths as he remembered late nights with the man in front of him, as he remembered picnics and kind words, dances and tavern visits, laughter and kisses.

And grief upon returning to his kingdom a failure – upon returning to his kingdom only to utter the words _“the king is dead”_ yet holding on to a shred of hope that he would return one day _–_ only to learn the man he loved was gone. Dead. Ripped from him by the same hands that took his king.

But forever.

Or so he had thought.

Merlin took in a shaky breath, before he lurched forward and embraced Gwaine tight in a hug, feeling his tears rise and spill once more.

 _“I thought I w_ _as never going to see you again_ _,”_ Merlin sobbed out.

Gwaine only held him tighter. He laughed a bit. “Yeah, well, the powers that be decided that the two of you were going to need a little more help to save the world. So here we are.”

Merlin let out a watery laugh, before turning smiling into Gwaine’s neck.

They’d have to come up with a plan soon, a plan to house them and to teach them of the modern world, and to find out exactly _why_ they had returned.

But for now, with Gwaine back in his arms, saving the world could wait.


	3. Spooning For Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Spooning for warmth  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Pining if you squint, Patrol goes just fine for once, Gwaine's still a bit unused to having friends, There's no Toxic Masculinity in this house, Also you know that moment when you're writing a thing and suddenly something happens and you're all "o_O Wasn't expecting that but okay"? Yeah that's that this ficlet did to me lmao

“Alright,” Arthur began, looking at his patrol where they sat around the campfire. “It’s going to be cold tonight. Any ideas to keep warm?”

“Sharing would be the most efficient,” Leon said. “Two to a roll.”

Arthur nodded. “I agree. Alright -”

“I call Gwaine,” Merlin said, arm snapping around Gwaine’s waist and pulling him to his side.

Both Arthur and Gwaine blinked at him, but then Arthur glanced at Gwaine. “Gwaine? You alright with that?”

Gwaine smirked, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Absolutely, sire.”

Arthur blinked again, before nodding. “Very well. Leon, you’re with me, then Elyan with Percival. Any disagreements?”

When none were brought up, the knights (and Merlin) set about arranging the three bedrolls around the fire, laden with furs to shield them from the frigid ground and air.

Merlin climbed into his and Gwaine’s first, and Gwaine took a moment to adjust the furs before he kicked off his boots, set them aside, and, after a slight hesitation, joined Merlin.

Gwaine pulled his cloak over the two of them – one final touch to keep warm – before shifting closer to Merlin, an arm across his stomach.

“So why’d you pick me?” Gwaine asked.

“Because you’re my friend. I would have thought that was obvious.”

Gwaine was silent for a moment, before he held Merlin a little tighter. “I… I’m glad you think so. People usually just get sick of me.”

Merlin let out an amused breath, ready to leave it at that -

But then he realized Gwaine’s tone hadn’t been its usual teasing one.

“Wait. Gwaine -” he started, turning over. Gwaine propped himself up, and Merlin looked at him in concerned confusion. “What are you saying?”

Gwaine looked over Merlin, brow furled, before he let out a sigh, and deflated.

“… I guess I feel like I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he confessed. He gave Merlin a wry smirk for a moment, before glancing away. “… for you to decide you’re sick of me.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock. _“Gwaine -”_

Gwaine let out a low breath, lying back down. “Don’t worry about it – forget I said anything.”

“What-? Gwaine,” Merlin started. “I’m not – I’m not going to just _forget -”_

“Just leave it, okay? I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Gwaine, look at me.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Gwaine lifted his head to meet Merlin’s gaze.

“I… I like you. Quite a bit, actually. And I’d be devastated if you left.”

Gwaine blinked, before he smiled a bit. “You would?”

Merlin gave him a smile. “There’s a reason I called you, after all.”

Gwaine looked surprised.

Merlin gave his arm a squeeze, and turned back forward. “Get some rest. We can talk more in the morning, if you want. And Gwaine?”

“Yeah?” Gwaine asked, lying back down.

“You’re a good friend. I mean that.”

Gwaine didn’t move for a moment, but then he curled tighter in to Merlin.

“Thank you, Merlin,” he murmured, gratitude lacing his voice.

They both drifted to sleep, Gwaine still holding Merlin close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt gave me so much trouble - I literally have three versions and this is the only one I could finish lol  
> Still not 100% happy with the final product but ah well


	4. Walking Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Walking hand in hand  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Humor, Gwaine being Gwaine, Elyan losing it at Gwaine and Merlin's expense lmao, Fluff

The key bounced once before it disappeared.

Merlin and Gwaine both blinked at where it had vanished into the storm drain – _shocked_ more than anything – before Merlin took in a short breath. “Gwaine.”

“Yeah.”

“You dropped the key.”

“Yep.”

“To the handcuffs you just attached to our wrists.”

“Yep.”

Merlin blinked again, before he burst out laughing. “We are _so_ screwed.”

Gwaine only chuckled. “Glad you’re taking it well.”

“Hang on, maybe they’re cheap,” Merlin then said as he grabbed the cuff around his wrist and tried to pry it open.

Several yanks proved fruitless, and Merlin let out a huff before looking up at Gwaine. “We don’t have any heavy duty tools at home – I don’t know what we could try.”

“I might have an idea,” Gwaine said, pulling out his phone.

Merlin furled his brow at it. “Who are you calling?”

Gwaine put the phone to his ear as he said, “Our lovely blacksmith friend.”

“Ah,” Merlin said, smirking. Elyan was bound to have something they could use – making weaponry for movies required a lot of heavy duty tools, after all.

Elyan picked up almost immediately.

“Hey, Elyan,” Gwaine started. “Uh, funny question: do you have something to cut through a chain?”

Merlin heard Elyan say something in response, but he couldn’t decipher what.

“They’re not too strong. Just…” he lifted up his (and Merlin’s) wrist, squinting at the links. “Maybe a couple centimeters?”

Elyan said something again. It sounded like a question.

“Ah, funny story. They’re handcuffs. I was seeing if they worked when I kinda… dropped the key down a storm drain. Merlin and I are now attached at the wrist.”

Silence for a moment.

Then Merlin heard Elyan burst out laughing on the other end.

Merlin pressed his face to Gwaine’s shoulder to hide his own laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Gwaine said, sounding annoyed but with a smile anyway. “Can we come over and get these things off?”

Merlin leaned closer to Gwaine’s ear, and Gwaine tipped the phone so Merlin could hear.

_“I’m not home right now, but if you want to swing by my place in an hour I can help.”_

“Sounds good,” Gwaine said. “See you in an hour, then?”

 _“_ _In an hour,”_ Elyan confirmed, before he started laughing again. _“_ _You two are stuck-?”_

Gwaine hung up. “Well, looks like we’re stuck with these for an hour,” he said as he slipped his phone in his pocket. He turned to Merlin with a smirk. “What shall we do in the meantime?”

Merlin only intertwined his fingers with Gwaine’s and gave his hand a squeeze. “Go for a walk?”

Gwaine smiled. “I think that sounds like a lovely plan,” he said. He lifted their conjoined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s fingers, before dropping their hands down and beginning to walk, still holding the other’s hand.

And even once the cuffs were removed (Elyan laughing _again_ once they arrived) neither let go for a long time yet.


	5. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Late night talks  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Pre-Relationship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Referenced Character Death, Post s04e02: The Darkest Hour - Part 2, (Y'all see where I'm going with this, dontcha??), Angst, Lots of Angst, Not a whole lot of fluff today oof

Merlin turned over on his bed, and stared at the ceiling with an arm across his forehead.

How long had he been lying here? It must have been early morning by now.

But despite his bone deep exhaustion – both physical and emotional – he couldn’t sleep.

So with a sigh, Merlin sat up, slipped on his boots, and went to the door.

Gaius was asleep, and Merlin silently crossed the room before slipping out into the hallway.

He didn’t know where he was headed, he only knew that the castle was silent and still.

And that he’d never felt so alone.

His feet took him somewhere of their own volition, and it wasn’t until Merlin lifted his head once more that he realized where they’d taken him.

The knights’ quarters.

Merlin inhaled sharply, inwardly cursing his instincts for leading him right to _Lancelot’s room -_

Only to realize that they hadn’t.

He was in front of Gwaine’s.

Merlin blinked at the door, and he reached out a hand to knock.

But then he pulled it back as if burned.

Gwaine was probably asleep. What was Merlin _doing,_ waking him up in the middle of the night like this? Gwaine had only just returned from the Isle of the Blessed as well, he was probably _exhausted -_

But Merlin needed someone to _talk to -_

The door opened.

Merlin blinked owlishly at Gwaine, frozen in place and feeling like he’d been caught.

“I thought I heard someone out here,” Gwaine said with a small smile.

Merlin’s cheeks warmed and he glanced away. “I didn’t mean to wake you -”

“You didn’t,” Gwaine said. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Merlin’s eyes saddened, and he looked up to meet Gwaine’s gaze. “You too, huh?”

Gwaine’s smile fell and he nodded. He moved to the side. “Do you want to come in?”

Merlin gave him a small smile, stepping in.

Gwaine immediately headed to his table, pulling out a chair for Merlin and taking the one next to it. Merlin sat, staring at his clasped hands.

He couldn’t unsee it. _Any_ of it.

Not the veil, not the Caillech, not Arthur and Gwaine’s unconscious forms on the ground.

Not Lancelot stepping through -

He jumped when he felt Gwaine’s hand on his, and he looked up to meet Gwaine’s soft and sympathetic gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gwaine asked. “You were… you were the only one who saw what happened, after all.”

Merlin blinked, before he let out a shaky breath. He shook his head. “I couldn’t – I couldn’t do anything! He just – he just stepped through! I should have stopped him! I should have -”

Gwaine’s arms were around him before Merlin even realized Gwaine moved forward.

He started, but then Merlin melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Gwaine in return.

“We could have found another way,” Merlin whispered, voice breaking.

Gwaine’s grip only tightened. “I know.”

Tears burned in Merlin’s eyes, and he buried his face in Gwaine’s shoulder.

And Gwaine held him as he cried.


	6. Getting Caught While Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Getting caught while making out  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Silly Fluff to make up for yesterday's I suppose lmao, Making out

_“_ _Ahem!”_

Merlin froze – as did Gwaine – and he felt even more blood rush to his cheeks as he looked past Gwaine’s bare shoulder to see Gaius in the doorway of Merlin’s room, a single eyebrow raised.

“Gaius!” Merlin squeaked. Damn his voice for betraying him like that. “Did you – did you need something?”

Gaius’s lip quirked. “I was simply going to tell you that supper is ready. But if you’re busy in here…”

Merlin flushed more, before covering his face with his hands (Gwaine unhelpfully collapsing on top of him and trying to stifle his laughter in the crook of Merlin’s neck). “I’ll be down in a bit! Just – give me a minute!”

“Hmm, well, alright. If you’re sure that’s all the time you need…”

_“Gaius!”_

Gaius chuckled, stepping down the stairs. “Gwaine is more than welcome to join us if he’d like,” he said, before mercifully shutting the door behind himself.

Merlin didn’t move, hands still covering his face. He let out a groan. “Well _that_ was an experience I never want to repeat.”

Gwaine chuckled. “Well, you still have supper to get through. Won’t that be a delight?”

“Oh _gods.”_

Gwaine laughed.

Merlin lowered his hands and looked up at Gwaine where he was sitting over Merlin, knees straddling his hips, and he began idly running a hand along Gwaine’s (still thankfully clothed) thigh.

“This is why I just need to move in with you, already,” Merlin said.

Gwaine’s expression fell to the briefest surprise, but then a soft disbelieving smile came to his face. “Do you want to?”

Merlin blinked. Then he smiled. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Gwaine’s smile widened, before he bent and kissed Merlin once more. “Then let’s do it,” he said. “As soon as you’re ready, we can move your stuff to my room.”

“What?” Merlin said with a laugh. “You don’t want to live with me in my cupboard?”

“Merlin, love, I thought the whole point of you moving in with me was to stop Gaius from interrupting us again.”

Merlin only smirked. “Alright, you have a point.”

Gwaine smiled. But he let out a breath before saying, “Well, speaking of, I don’t think we should keep him waiting,” Gwaine said as he reached over the side of the bed to grab his shirt.

“No, I suppose not.”

Gwaine stood up, slipped on his shirt, and Merlin grabbed his.

But then he blinked.

The shirt he had in his hands was gray and with a ridiculously deep neckline.

Merlin was certain the shirt he had worn that day was red.

“What-?” he started.

He glanced over to see Gwaine stepping through the doorway -

Wearing a familiar red shirt.

Merlin let out a shocked laugh. “ _Gwaine!_ You’re wearing my shirt!”

Gwaine looked back with a salacious grin. “I know, love,” he said with a wink, before descending the stairs.

Merlin blinked, before he laughed and turned his gaze back to Gwaine’s shirt.

He slipped it on before going out to join his guardian.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Surprise(s)  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Golden Era Probably, Gwaine Knows, Fluff, Lots of Fluff, Mentioned Gwen/Arthur

It was just as Gwaine had finished taking off his armor that Merlin tiptoed up behind him. He covered Gwaine’s eyes with his hands.

Gwaine started a bit, before he laughed. “I know that’s you, Merlin.”

Merlin laughed. “I wasn’t trying to hide that it was. Do you have time tonight?”

“For you? Always,” Gwaine said. He began to turn around -

But then Merlin placed his neckerchief across Gwaine’s eyes.

“Ah,” Gwaine said through a laugh as Merlin knotted it. “This is new but I won’t say I don’t like it.”

Merlin only smiled. He grabbed Gwaine’s hands and began guiding him into the hallway.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this how Arthur proposed to Gwen?”

“Well that _may_ have something to do with the fact that I’m the one who gave him the idea.”

Gwaine’s lip twitched in amusement. “Oh?”

Merlin let out a laugh. “Arthur loves her, but he has _no idea_ how to do _romance._ You would not _believe_ some of the ideas he came up with.”

The two of them walked through the hallways of the citadel, then out into the night and forest.

After several minutes, Merlin reached their destination, and he stopped Gwaine with a hand to his chest.

“We’re here.”

Merlin removed the blindfold.

Gwaine blinked for a couple moments as his eyes adjusted, but then he looked around.

And his eyes widened in awe as he took in a breath.

There was a clearing in the woods that they often went to – small with a stream running through it. In spring the floor would be covered in wildflowers, beautiful and rainbow.

But now, a blanket was laid out on the grass, a picnic basket on top of it–

And small lights that Merlin had conjured lighting the clearing, dancing and drifting in the breeze.

“Happy anniversary,” Merlin said with a smile.

Gwaine jerked to Merlin, eyes wide in shock. _“Anniversary?”_

And Merlin only smiled. He leaned in and whispered against Gwaine’s cheek, “Of the day I first realized I loved you.”

Gwaine didn’t move for a moment, before he slumped in relief. He laughed. _“Oh thank_ _the gods_ _._ You scared me for a moment, love – I could’ve sworn our anniversary was next month.”

“Oh it is,” Merlin said with a laugh, stepping back and pulling Gwaine towards the blanket. “But I wanted to do something for you, and today seemed like a good day to do it.”

They sat and ate the food Merlin had brought, laughing and talking, and it was after they had finished the cakes that Gwaine shifted to face Merlin once more.

He put his hand to Merlin’s jaw.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Gwaine whispered. “And I love you, too.”

Gwaine leaned in, and Merlin shut his eyes when they were a breath away.

And even though it wasn’t their actual anniversary, Merlin couldn’t think of a better way they could celebrate it – the two of them together, happy, and content, and kissing beneath the stars.


	8. Can't Keep Hands Off of Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Can't keep hands off of each other (in public)  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, My first idea wasn't working out so I wrote the entirety of this one yesterday, it's literally nothing but fluff but I hope y'all don't mind lol 
> 
> Also inspired by a prompt from [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/)

The lightly falling snow had covered the training field in a thin sheen, and had Arthur been nicer, it would have been left undisturbed and able to glisten in the sunlight as much as it wanted.

But no.

Arthur was mean.

Which was why the knights were all out on the field, running and sparring through the snow and ruining its perfect crispness.

Merlin stood at the sidelines, behind the fence and leaning with his elbows against it, and watching the knights as they trained for the day.

It was just clothes today – no armor or chain-mail – and he could see their fogged breath as Gwaine and Elyan went at each other with (dulled) swords.

But Elyan lunged forward, and stopped with the tip of the sword against Gwaine’s chest.

Gwaine didn’t move, but then he nodded – accepting his defeat with a smirk as he went forward to clasp Elyan’s arm.

It was as Arthur was choosing who was to spar next that Gwaine slipped away, heading straight to the other side of the field.

To Merlin.

“How are you, love?”

“Hmm, good,” Merlin said with a soft smile, straightening up. “Sorry you didn’t win.”

They shared a quick kiss, before Gwaine flicked his hair out of his face and leaned back against the fence. “Elyan’s an excellent swordsman. I don’t mind.”

Merlin stepped behind Gwaine.

Gwaine arched and inhaled sharply – feeling Merlin’s cold fingers against his back underneath his shirt.

“My hands are cold,” Merlin muttered against Gwaine’s shoulder.

“I can tell,” Gwaine said, moving back to Merlin’s touch. “As long as I get a turn with you later.”

Merlin chuckled, before he pressed himself closer to Gwaine’s back. “How are you always so _warm?”_

Gwaine chuckled a bit, before he reached behind himself.

He found Merlin’s sides – Merlin jerking with a sharp and startled laugh at the initial contact, he was always ticklish there – before sliding them down.

And he slid his fingers under Merlin’s shirt to find the warmth.

“Your hands are _freezing_.”

Gwaine smirked. “I know.”

_“_ _Gwaine!_ _Merlin!_ _”_ Arthur’s shout carried across the field, and they both looked up to see the match between Leon and Percival had started, and Arthur staring at them, aghast. “What on _earth_ are you two doing?!”

“We’re warming each other up!” Gwaine shouted back. “If you didn’t want us to take drastic measures you shouldn’t have dragged us out here!”

“Gwaine, I will send Merlin inside if you don’t get back over here!”

Gwaine made an offended noise, but then his expression turned more thoughtful. He turned to Merlin. “Do you want to go inside or do you want to hang out here with the rest of us?”

Merlin thought for a moment, before he said, “I’ll stay out here.”

Gwaine nodded. He smirked. “Guess I better get back then. I’ll see you later, love.” Gwaine stood up straight, put his hand to Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss, before heading off to join his fellow knights.


	9. Unnecessary Spoiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** (Unnecessary) spoiling  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Pre-Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Fluff

Merlin let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in a way that was all too much like Arthur would have.

(Merlin half wondered if he had picked it up from him.)

“Gwaine, you can’t keep doing this every time I get home after work.”

He looked up to see the sight that had greeted him every night for the past week: Gwaine lying on their bed, naked except for a blanket over his hips, surrounded by rose petals, and lit by candles that Gwaine had set up on the floor.

Gwaine frowned, his expression turning to that of a hurt puppy. “But I love you.”

Merlin laughed while stepping to their table and shrugging off his jacket. He followed with his neckerchief, then his boots, before making his way over to the bed. “I love you, too, Gwaine,” Merlin said, crawling up the bed to hold himself up over Gwaine. “But _every night?”_

Gwaine shrugged, before grinning up at Merlin. “You like it.”

“Hmmm, yes, I suppose I do,” Merlin said, lowering himself down. His lips brushed Gwaine’s neck as he whispered, “But I’m afraid you’re spoiling me.”

“Maybe I am,” Gwaine responded, his hands moving to find the buckle to Merlin’s belt. He took in a gasp and arched as Merlin began kissing at his neck. “But I’m allowed to, aren’t I?”

Merlin laughed. “Only if you want to.”

Gwaine dropped the belt off the side of the bed – Merlin barely noticed that Gwaine had managed to get it off – before sliding his hands up under Merlin’s shirt.

Merlin took the hint. He sat up while crossing his arms over his stomach to grab the hem of his shirt, before pulling it off and tossing it over the foot of the bed (where Gwaine _hadn’t_ set up any candles – Merlin didn’t want to risk accidentally setting his shirt on fire, after all).

Gwaine began to slide his hands along Merlin’s hips, fingers slipping into his waistband -

But then Merlin grabbed Gwaine’s wrists and brought Gwaine’s hands to his chest. Merlin’s gaze met Gwaine’s confused one.

“I do love this, and I do love that you take the time you do it for me,” Merlin began, “But I’m worried you’ll tire yourself out, in all honesty. Setting this up night after night. So maybe we can just… save this for special occasions, alright?”

“Who says this _isn’t_ a special occasion?”

Merlin only raised an eyebrow, but his lip was quirked in amusement.

Gwaine let out a sigh, but he nodded. “Alright. If you insist.”

Merlin smiled, and moved back down to peck Gwaine’s forehead – a surprisingly chaste kiss given the situation. “Thanks, Gwaine.

“Besides, how am I supposed to set this up for you if you always beat me to it?”

Gwaine laughed at that, but then his brow furled as he took in what exactly Merlin had said. “Wait… what-? Umph.”

But with Merlin’s lips on his, Gwaine simply returned the kiss.

His question could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by this Tumblr post by hollyjolly-jolteon:  
>  _My future partner: babe you can’t do this everytime I come home_  
>  _Me, laying the in the rose petals I put on the bed, illuminated by the candles that are their favorite scent while their bathwater runs: but I love you_


	10. Bear Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Bear hug  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Season/Series 3, Post-s03e08: The Eye of the Phoenix, Pre-s03e12 The Coming of Arthur

Convincing Arthur to let Merlin have a day off was always a challenge.

Convincing him to let him have _three_ days? Well, that was was a Herculean feat.

But what finally did it was this:

_“Arthur, if you let me go, I promise I won’t go into a pine for a week after each of Gwaine’s letters.”_

Because if there was one thing Arthur couldn’t stand, it was Merlin being useless.

And staring out a window at the mountains beyond, Gwaine’s latest letter in hand, and sighing wistfully every few minutes definitely qualified as _useless._

Which is what led to Merlin tacking up his white mare as quickly as he could at an inn just beyond the border in Nemeth, and muttering curses under this breath with each glance at the sky.

He had said he’d be there at midday.

It was now after sunset.

Merlin double-checked the knot (before growling and simply letting a flash of gold secure the rope). Then he was rushing to the door of the inn.

A wave of sound met him as he stepped in, the inn’s main room almost completely filled with visitors.

Merlin’s eyes scoured the patrons, searching for a single face in the crowd among all the ones there.

And he spotted him – sitting alone at a table in the back and staring forlornly into a tankard.

Merlin made his way to the table, weaving his way as quickly as he could through the crowd.

And Merlin smiled once he reached the table. “Hello, Gwaine.”

Gwaine looked up, and his face immediately lit up. “Merlin!”

He was up within a moment, rounding the table and embracing Merlin tight in a hug.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Merlin said as he returned the hug. “That massive rainstorm a couple days ago wiped out several miles of road from Stone’s Hold to here. I had to find another way.”

“You’re here now, love,” Gwaine responded. He turned his head and pecked Merlin’s cheek. “That’s what matters.”

Merlin smiled, and let out a contented breath as he held Gwaine tighter.

Neither of them moved for several moments, just letting the rest of the inn – and the world – move around them for those few moments.

But eventually Gwaine shifted, and Merlin loosened his grip as the two of them leaned apart.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter – I have a room upstairs,” Gwaine said, tugging Merlin’s hand towards the staircase in the back. “How long do you have?”

“Three days,” Merlin responded through a sigh. But then he smirked. “Of course, with the road out, it may take longer for me to get back. I might be gone for _four_ days.”

Gwaine barked a laugh. “In that case, I hope the road stays bad for a while yet!”

Merlin followed Gwaine with a smile, all while imagining a future where Arthur was on the throne and Gwaine was no longer banished.

And Merlin wouldn’t have to navigate washed out roads just to see the man he loved.


	11. Fingers in the Other's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Fingers in the other's hair  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Slight Alcoholism, Referenced Past Family Death, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, But also some silliness at the beginning

Merlin knocked on Gwaine’s door. “Gwaine?” he began, putting a hand on the handle. “Gwaine, are you in here?”

The door lurched open, and Merlin stumbled forward – straight into Gwaine’s chest.

And the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from him.

“Ah! Merlin!” Gwaine slurred cheerily. “What brings you to my… place?”

Merlin looked over Gwaine, aghast. “Gwaine, _you’re supposed to be getting ready for the feast!_ _Why_ are you _drunk?!”_

“Pfft, I’m not _drunk,”_ Gwaine protested, stumbling back to his bed. He sat down. Heavily. “I’m just… _too much drinked.”_

Merlin looked him over, before he huffed and walked over to Gwaine’s vanity. He grabbed Gwaine’s wash basin – filling it with a flash of gold – and a towel and set them on the table.

He walked over to Gwaine, “C’mon, Gwaine. Up you get,” and hoisted him to a stand. The two of them shuffled to the table, Merlin setting Gwaine by the water-filled bowl.

He gently wove his fingers into the hair on the back of Gwaine’s head.

“Gwaine?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Gwaine smiled, dopey. “Yeah.”

“And you know I would never hurt you, right?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Good. Because you’re going to be furious at me in about three seconds. But trust me, this is for your own good.”

Gwaine blinked, before his face twisted in befuddlement. “What-?”

He never had the chance to finish his question, because Merlin suddenly pushed Gwaine’s head down, straight into the bowl he had just set on the table.

Gwaine lurched up with a sputter. _“What the hell, Merlin?!”_ he shouted, wet hair sticking all over his face.

Merlin only put his hands on his hips. “There now. How do you feel?”

Gwaine looked angry for only a moment longer, before slow realization came over his face. “I feel… fine.”

Merlin smirked, satisfied, before it fell. He said as he handed over the towel, “Sorry to do that, but it was the only option I could think of.”

“Nah, you’re fine, love,” Gwaine said as he dried off his face. “Trust me, I’ve had people try to sober me up in worse ways.”

Merlin watched Gwaine dry his hair for a moment, before he sighed. “… do you want to talk about it?”

Merlin didn’t know what _it_ was, but he knew _Gwaine_ well enough to know that he only drank like that when he had something on his mind.

Something he’d rather _not_ have on his mind.

Gwaine pursed his lips, before sighing himself. “Ten years. It’s… it’s been ten years since my mother died.”

Merlin’s eyes softened. “… I didn’t know.”

Gwaine smirked, wry. “I… I miss her. That’s all. Guess I had just decided Arthur would rather deal with a drunk Gwaine than a moping one.”

Merlin looked over Gwaine for a moment longer, before he pulled Gwaine into a hug. “How about after this feast, you and I go visit her grave. Bring her flowers.”

And Gwaine smiled as he returned the hug. “I’m sure she'd like that.”


	12. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Movie night  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Newer Relationship, Fluff

“So those are my thoughts. What did _you_ think?” Merlin asked as he out of the cinema with one hand intertwined with Gwaine’s. They’d barely gotten out of the movie a few minutes before, but Merlin had been talking nearly nonstop since – about all the little things he noticed, the little details he liked – he had even said at one point that it might be his new favorite movie.

Gwaine shrugged. “I liked it.”

Merlin’s face fell, and his eyes narrowed. He looked over Gwaine. “You’re not telling me something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Gwaine,” Merlin chastised, stepping in front of Gwaine and stopping him. “I can tell when you’re lying. Spit it out.”

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. “Do I really need to?”

“Yes. I already told you what I thought.”

Gwaine grimaced and glanced away for a moment. But then he took in a breath as he cast his gaze skyward. “I thought it _sucked,_ alright?” Gwaine proclaimed. “The plot was rushed, the acting was _terrible,_ and did you even see the special effects?” Gwaine let out a huff then. Merlin blinked at him, surprised, and Gwaine’s eyes widened, before he turned away, his cheeks reddening. “I just… I didn’t want to say anything because you’d been looking forward to seeing it for months. And you liked it a lot. I didn’t… I didn’t want to upset you.”

Merlin blinked, before he sighed. He smiled wryly as he gave Gwaine’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah, I didn’t think this was your kind of film.”

Gwaine gave Merlin an askance look. “Really?”

Merlin nodded with a wry smirk. “You’re more of a rom-com kind of guy.”

Gwaine couldn’t contain his laugh.

“Besides, the book was better anyway,” Merlin said, smiling.

Gwaine snorted. “I can agree with you there.”

Merlin jerked. “Wait, you read the book?”

Gwaine turned and blinked, his brow furled. “Yeah I read it. You didn’t know that?”

“You didn’t tell me!”

“Was I supposed to?” Gwaine asked in genuine confusion. _“_ _O_ _h, Merlin, by the way I read the book you’ve been raving about for months._ I thought that was just… good boyfriend etiquette. To read the books your boyfriend liked.”

Merlin blinked, but then he laughed, burying his face in Gwaine’s shoulder. “I think we need to work on our communication. Just a little bit.”

Gwaine smiled, soft, and he let out a breath. “Okay. I’ll do better about that in the future. Promise. I won’t hide my feelings, and I’ll let you know when I read your books.”

Merlin looked up with a smile. “And I’ll do better about letting you know you can disagree with me without upsetting me. Deal?”

Gwaine smiled, and he pecked Merlin’s lips. “Deal.”

Merlin smiled, before grabbing Gwaine’s hand and pulling him into a walk once more. “Now come on, we can go to my place and watch something we _both_ will enjoy.”

Gwaine smiled, and he gave Merlin’s hand a loving squeeze. “Sounds like a plan.”


	13. Hand Holding for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hand holding for comfort  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Referenced Character Death, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Past Merlin/Freya, Merlin's been through a lot ;-;

When Gwaine walked into the physician’s ward that morning, he found something that made him stop in his tracks.

Merlin, sitting at the table with a sad and far-off expression, and a bowl of untouched better-than-usual porridge in front of him.

Something was upsetting him. Gwaine knew it.

“Merlin?”

Merlin started, blinking at Gwaine with wide eyes. “Oh, hi, Gwaine,” he said, quickly wiping an eye. “Sorry, just – lost in thought.”

Gwaine looked over Merlin for a moment longer, before he let out a sigh and walked forward.

He sat at the table, and put his hands on Merlin’s.

“Merlin, what’s wrong, love?”

Merlin blinked, but then he let out a sigh and dropped his gaze. He said, quietly, “It’s… it’s been four years.”

Gwaine tried to think back, but found a block as he realized he’d only known Merlin for two of those years. “… what happened?”

Merlin smiled, rueful, before he looked up again, and a tear ran down his cheek as he said a single word. A single _name._

“Freya.”

~

Gwaine stopped his horse with a tug on her reins, and he glanced behind himself to Merlin.

Merlin gave Gwaine a small, unsure smile, before he dismounted and landed in the sand, a bouquet of roses cradled in his arm.

Gwaine watched for a moment as Merlin walked towards the lake, before he guided the horse to a tree and tacked her up. He crossed the sand to join Merlin at the lake’s edge.

Merlin no longer held the bouquet, but Gwaine could see it floating in the shallow waves.

“This is where I said good-bye,” Merlin murmured. “This is where I laid her to rest.”

Gwaine said nothing, only looking Merlin over with a soft gaze.

But Merlin let out a sigh, and he sat in the sand, staring out at the lake with glassy eyes.

Gwaine took a seat next to him, and he took Merlin’s hand in one of his.

Merlin sniffled, before leaning over to rest his head on Gwaine’s shoulder, holding Gwaine's hand tight.

Gwaine wasn’t sure how long they sat there, silently staring out at the lake and the mountains beyond as both were lost in their thoughts and memories.

But eventually Merlin spoke.

“Thank you for taking me, Gwaine.”

Gwaine only gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze. “Anytime.”

Merlin took in a breath and straightened. “We should probably be heading back,” he said as he stood.

Gwaine pushed himself up as Merlin began walking to the horse.

He stood and watched for a moment, eyes soft.

Then he took a step.

 _“_ _Take care of him, Sir Gwaine.”_

Gwaine jerked back to the lake with wide eyes. Was someone-?

But there was no one. No one who could have spoken.

Had he imagined it? The woman’s voice?

But Gwaine nodded. “I will,” he said to the wind. He turned back and saw Merlin untacking the horse, and knew there was nothing he would do to break that promise.

“You have my word, Freya.”


	14. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Forehead kiss(es)  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Major Character Injury, Hospital, Surgery, Probably Some Medical Inaccuracies because Google is UNHELPFUL sometimes, Balinor/Hunith

“Merlin!”

Merlin’s head jerked up from where he had been staring at the floor of the hospital waiting room, and he stood. “Mum!”

Hunith was to him in a moment, embracing him tightly and Balinor a step behind her.

“We got here as soon as we could,” she said, leaning back and taking his hands. “What happened?”

Merlin took in a shaky breath, eyes burning. “Gwaine’s appendix ruptured,” he said. “He’s having emergency surgery right now. It’s – it’s bad. It’s really bad.”

Hunith’s eyes widened. Balinor took in a sharp breath. “Oh, Merlin,” Hunith breathed, hugging him again, and Balinor stepping forward to hold them both as Merlin shook with sobs of fear and uncertainty. 

~

Hours passed.

Merlin sat between his parents, Hunith with an arm around his shoulders and Balinor holding Merlin’s hand as all three of them waited for news.

Be it for better or worse.

“Merlin Lothson-Ambrosius?”

Merlin looked up to see the nurse addressing him, and they stood. Hunith took one of Merlin's hands, squeezing tightly.

Merlin swallowed. “Y-yes?”

And the nurse smiled. “The surgery was a complete success -” Merlin let out a breath and slumped against Balinor in relief - “Your husband is in the recovery ward as we speak. We expect he’ll be there for an hour before we move him to a room. Once he’s there you’ll be able to see him.”

“How long will he have to stay? In the hospital, I mean,” Balinor asked.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” the nurse answered. “Normally the stay after an appendectomy is only a few days, but because Mr. Lothson-Ambrosius’s ruptured it will take more time to recover. We’re expecting a week at minimum. But we expect a full recovery.”

Merlin could have sobbed in relief.

A full recovery.

Gwaine would be fine.

The nurse stayed and answered any questions Merlin had, before she left once more – presumably to check on Gwaine.

It was about an hour later before she returned.

“Your husband’s room is ready.”

The nurse led Merlin and his parents down the hallways to a closed door. She opened it with a small smile and said, “Retrieve us if you need anything.”

Merlin nodded and thanked her, before he stepped into the room.

And there in the bed was Gwaine, completely asleep.

He had a nasal cannula and Merlin could see numerous IVs and monitors running from his arm.

But he looked completely peaceful – a stark contrast to the look of agony he’d had on his face as the staff had wheeled him into the surgical suite only a few hours ago.

Merlin took the chair next to the bed, slipping his hand into Gwaine’s without a second thought. He looked over Gwaine with soft eyes, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, lingering there for several moments. But then he shifted and pressed his forehead against Gwaine’s instead.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Merlin murmured, intertwining his fingers with Gwaine’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	15. Shared Looks From Across the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Shared looks from across the room  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Uhhhhh either established or pre-relationship take your pick lol, Reincarnation AU, Post-Canon, REUNIONS TT^TT, Once again a prompt gave me trouble so HAHA I started this last night and finished two minutes ago

When Merlin first spotted the man, he stopped dead in his tracks.

This caused the person behind him to run straight into him, and after a hasty apology, Merlin glanced back with wide eyes.

There was a man – a man with long brown hair and a beard – standing at the other end of the bar, and leaning against it with a drink in his hand.

Merlin felt like he knew him, but no matter what he thought of, he couldn’t place that face.

Work? No. School? Maybe – there were so many people in his lectures after all.

But that neither of those would explain why Merlin wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him, and why he felt like he’d known this man all his life.

The other man glanced over, turned back forward, but then he jerked back to Merlin with wide eyes.

Neither of them moved.

But then the man’s brow furled in confusion, and he began looking over Merlin in bewilderment – as if he knew Merlin, but was unable to place him.

His expression mirroring exactly how Merlin felt.

But Merlin tore his gaze away, humiliatingly aware that he’d been staring, and he moved to take a seat at one of the tables.

But then he heard a voice behind him.

“You alright, mate?”

Merlin turned.

And there behind him was the man, looking him over in confusion but also concern.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re crying.”

Merlin blinked, and it was only then he felt the tears on his cheeks. “Oh, um,” he said, lifting a sleeve to wipe at his cheeks. “Must have something in my eye.”

The man smirked a bit, before he looked over Merlin, his brow furling once more. “I… I feel like I know you.”

“That’s funny,” Merlin said, looking him over as well. “I feel the same way.”

“… where’re you from?”

“Wales.”

“Ireland,” the man said with a laugh. “Guess that can’t be it.”

Merlin shook his head and laughed, suddenly feeling much more at ease after hearing the man’s laugh – a laugh that felt just as familiar as the rest of him did. “Guess not.”

“What’s your name?”

“Merlin,” Merlin said with a smile, holding out a hand for the man to shake.

“Gwaine,” the man said, taking it. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“ _Pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Nobility is defined by what you do.”_

_“Same reason as you: help a friend.”_

_“_ _I hope you find what you’re looking for.”_

Merlin stumbled back, inhaling sharply after the sudden onslaught of _memories,_ before looking up and meeting Gwaine’s eyes again.

Gwaine looked shocked as well, his breathing ragged.

 _“_ _Merlin?”_

_“Gwaine?”_

They both blinked at the other, before Gwaine let out a watery, disbelieving laugh, his eyes brimming. _“Merlin,”_ he said again, before lifting a hand and putting it to Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin leaned into the touch, before he let out a watery laugh as well. “You want to know something, Gwaine?”

“What?”

And Merlin smiled. “I found what I was looking for.”


	16. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Pet names  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Early Relationship, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff

Merlin returned to the physician’s rooms after a long day of toiling for and after Arthur, wanting nothing more than to just grab a quick bite before flopping over onto his bed and falling asleep for a week.

But Merlin knew that wasn’t to be.

Gaius was out tending to a birth in the lower town – he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest. Which meant Merlin would be alone for the night, and that he’d have to make himself dinner after a long exhausting day.

So with a sigh, Merlin opened the door, resigning himself to a long night by himself -

Only to find that _that_ wasn’t to be.

“Gwaine?”

Gwaine turned from the table and he grinned. “Ah, Merlin!” he started. “You’re just in time!”

Merlin blinked in confusion, and he stepped in.

Gwaine had just set a steaming cauldron on the middle of the table, filling the room with the scent of fresh stew, alongside places set for two.

Merlin laughed a bit as he walked over, and he put a hand to Gwaine’s arm as he looked over the food. “What’s all this, then?”

Gwaine shrugged with a smile. “I heard Gaius wouldn’t be in, so I… wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be alone tonight if you didn’t want to be.”

Merlin blinked, before giving Gwaine a grateful smile. “Thanks, Gwaine,” he said, and gave Gwaine a peck on the cheek – and hoping it wasn’t too forward, since they’d only actually been courting for a short while.

Gwaine didn’t seem to mind, giving Merlin a smile before gesturing to the table. “Shall we?”

Merlin gave Gwaine another grateful smile, and he took a seat.

“Now don’t tell anyone,” Gwaine said as he spooned Merlin a serving, “But I am actually a decent cook, if I do say so myself.”

And when Merlin took the first spoonful, he couldn’t help but agree.

The two of them talked about their day, each venting frustrations and laughing over antics of things that had happened while out on the training field or behind the scenes among just the other servants.

It was just as Merlin had finished ranting about how Arthur had made Merlin not only polish _his_ armor but _all_ of the armor in the armory that Gwaine chuckled once more.

“Well, that’s Arthur for you, love.”

Merlin stopped. His brow furled. “What did you call me?”

Gwaine blinked, but then a flush came to his cheeks. _“Love._ I – I thought I’d try it out. If you don’t like it -”

“No, I do,” Merlin said. He smiled. “I really do.”

Gwaine smiled as well – a bit of relief flashing in his eyes – before he let out a small breath. “Well then, _love -”_ he said. Merlin laughed once more, and Gwaine’s smile only widened - “If you like it, then I plan to keep doing it.”

Merlin’s smile turned soft and fond, and he put his hand on Gwaine’s and gave it a squeeze.

“I hope you never stop.”


	17. Early Morning Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Early morning cuddling  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Literal sleeping together, CUDDLING

_“_ _No,_ _Merlin,”_ Gwaine whined petulantly, voice still rough and with the tell-tale timbre of just having woken up. He reached out a hand and caught the back of Merlin’s shirt as Merlin moved to get up and start his day. “Come back to bed.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder to give Gwaine a rueful smile. “You know I would love to, Gwaine, but you also know that I can’t.”

Gwaine groaned. “The sun’s not even up yet – it’s not fair for Arthur to make you get up this early.”

“You haven’t even opened your eyes. How would you know that the sun isn’t up?”

“Well, is it?”

“… no.”

“Then it doesn’t matter how I know, because I’m right.”

Merlin sighed. “Gwaine, you know how Arthur gets when I’m late with his breakfast.” Seeing this method wasn’t going to work, Merlin switched tactics. “I don’t want him to take it out on you. Because you _know_ he’ll blame you if I’m late.”

“That’s very sweet of you, love,” Gwaine said. He opened his eyes then and looked up at Merlin. They shone in absolute sincerity as he said, “But if facing his ire for one day means I get to cuddle with you for five more minutes, then I say it’s worth it.”

Merlin blinked. But then he rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Well, when you put it like _that -”_ he said as he swung his legs back up onto the mattress.

Gwaine grinned victoriously, and lifted the covers back up.

Merlin didn’t need another invitation. He laid back down and snuggled closer to Gwaine, wrapping his arms around Gwaine’s waist and tucking his head under Gwaine’s chin.

Gwaine hummed in contentment as he tucked the blankets back over Merlin. He placed a quick peck to Merlin’s hair before letting out a breath and relaxing once more, a faint smile on his face.

Mornings were usually quiet in Merlin and Gwaine’s apartment, but not quite like this. Merlin often left before the dawn to begin his work for Arthur, and sometimes Gwaine left before even then to take a post on the dawn patrol – and as a result the most either of them got to be with the other in the morning usually took the form of a gentle kiss to the forehead or cheek and a murmured, “See you later,” before one of them left for the day.

So while it was just as quiet as those other mornings now, it was a different kind of quiet, with their breaths overlapping as they simply held the other. Neither of them felt the need to break the silence, both only wanting to hold the other when they had the chance.

The room slowly filled with the blue-gray light of dawn, five minutes coming and going without a word spoken between them.

And Merlin found he had no inclination to move from Gwaine’s arms.

“You know what, Gwaine?”

“Hmm?”

“I think Arthur can wait for ten more minutes, don’t you?”


	18. Admiring Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Admiring Each Other  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Pre-Relationship, Pining, Idiots in Love

The door to Percival’s room slammed shut, and he looked up.

“Gwaine? Everything alright, little man?”

Gwaine inhaled through his teeth. “Can I… talk to you, Perce?”

Percival blinked, but he immediately set his torn cloak and sewing supplies aside. “Course.”

Gwaine gave him a small, albeit nervous smile before he came and sat at the table.

He fidgeted for a moment, before he let out a breath. “Might as well just come out and say it. I think… I think I’m in love with Merlin.”

“Oh,” Percival said, eyebrows rising.

(Though if Percival were honest with himself, he’d suspected for a while.)

“… are you upset about it?”

 _“No,_ _never,_ _”_ Gwaine said. He then sighed, leaning back in the chair and rubbing his hands over his face. “But… I’ve never _tried_ for something longer than a night. And Merlin… He means a lot to me, Perce. If I’m going to do this – if I’m going to _court_ him – I… I want to do it _right._ And I don’t know _how._ _”_ Gwaine lowered his hands and gave Percival a desperate look. “You’re my only hope, big man.”

~

“… and have you _seen his_ _smile_ _,_ _Gwen_ _?”_ Merlin exclaimed, before slamming his face into the table. “I’m completely smitten and don’t know what to do.”

Gwen gave Merlin a sympathetic look. She leaned forward and put her hand on his. “Have you tried telling Gwaine how you feel?”

Merlin’s head jerked up, eyes wide. “And why on _earth_ would I do that?!”

Gwen’s smile became exasperated. “How can you expect him to address these feelings if he doesn’t know they exist? Has he said he’s not interested?”

“Well – _no,_ but he hasn’t said he _is_ interested and this – this is Gwaine!”

“In which case, perhaps it would be a nice change for someone else to make the first move.”

Merlin blinked. “You think?”

Gwen nodded. “If I were Gwaine, I think I would like it if someone else asked me for once. It would certainly let him know _you_ care.”

Merlin nodded, considering her words. “Can you… can you help me?”

~

An hour later, plan in mind, Merlin opened the door -

Only to find Gwaine there, fist raised to knock.

Well, there goes the plan.

“Ah! Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed (hands whipping behind himself). “I was just coming to speak with you!”

Merlin blinked, owl-eyed. “Really? Cause I was… I was just about to come looking for you.”

“Oh, really? Uh, you first. Then. Mate. What do you need?”

“Would you,” Merlin started. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Maybe – like to go to… the tavern sometime? But just – _j_ _ust_ the two of us.” Oh, he was definitely blushing now. “On a date.”

Gwaine blinked again, before he let out a breathy laugh. “That’s funny,” Gwaine said.

He brought the flowers in his hands forward.

“Because I was just coming to ask you the same thing.”

Merlin blinked. But then he took the flowers with a smile. “Is that a yes, then?”

Gwaine smiled. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides in a deleted scene because I really liked it but had to cut it to make the word count*
> 
> Gwaine jerked away from the door – without knocking. “This is a terrible idea, Perce.”  
> Percival scoffed. “You can’t expect Merlin to come to you. If you’re interested, you need to let him know.”  
> “But isn’t _this -”_ Gwaine held up the flowers in his hand, “A bit overkill?”  
> “No, it’s not,” Percival said, voice final. “Now _knock.”_  
>  Gwaine turned back to the door. “You know, big man, you’re scary when you want to be.”  
> He lifted his hand to knock -


	19. Laughing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Laughing together  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Music

“So what do you think of this one, love?” Gwaine asked, coming up behind Merlin and leaning against his back.

Merlin hummed, and put his hands to the piano keys as he began playing another song.

Music to Gwaine’s ears. Literally.

Merlin stopped after a couple bars and lowered his hands. “This one sounds good; the keys feel nice. Not to mention I like the color.”

Gwaine smirked, looking over the black baby grand. “I do too.”

Merlin didn’t respond for a moment, before he sighed. “I don’t know, Gwaine. Do we… do we really need this?”

“Oi. I promised you that when we finally got a bigger place we would get you a nice piano – you’ve always wanted one, after all.”

“But it’s so expensive -”

“You said it sounded good, didn’t you? Let me see,” Gwaine said, stepping around and sitting on the bench next to Merlin. He cracked his knuckles, before putting his fingers to the keys. He raised an expectant eyebrow at Merlin, smirking, and Merlin laughed before he put his hands back to the keys.

Now Gwaine was more of a guitar person, but when they’d first gotten married, Gwaine had asked Merlin to teach him how to play. Nothing overly fancy, but enough that Gwaine would be able to say that he _could._

And Gwaine discovered that his favorite way to play was with Merlin right by his side, the two of them together in a duet.

Gwaine started the intro, and Merlin joined in after a couple bars, smiling at his fingers as they danced across the keys.

Gwaine added a small flair to a note. Merlin laughed, before he did something much more complicated, an eyebrow raised at Gwaine and a challenging smirk on his face.

“Oh, it’s _on,”_ Gwaine responded, immediately overdecorating his notes as much as he could.

In the end, the song sounded _nothing_ like it was supposed to, but they were both laughing so much they didn’t care.

(The store’s other patrons, however, _did_ care, if the annoyed glances were anything to go by.)

Gwaine lowered his hands once the song was finished, and he looked over Merlin with a soft smile. “You like this one, huh?”

Merlin smiled, wistful, and ran his fingers over the keys again. “Yeah.” But then he let out a sigh as his face fell. “But there are cheaper ones here. I can pick another one.”

“It’s not too far out of our budget,” Gwaine said, picking up the price tag. “We’ll just… no take-out. For a couple weeks.”

Merlin snorted. “Try a couple _month_ _s_ _.”_

“Eh, we can make it work.” Gwaine turned to Merlin again. “If this is the one you want, I’m all for it. But if you think we should get a different one then go ahead. It’s your decision.”

Merlin’s brow furled for just a moment, but then he nodded. “This one.”

And Gwaine smiled. He gave Merlin’s head a quick peck, before heading off to find a salesman.


	20. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** One (or both) is injured  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Major Character Injury, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Mild Language Warning, OOF
> 
> Also inspired by this prompt: [ http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/177100102160/your-otp-being-captured-in-a-botched-operation](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/177100102160/your-otp-being-captured-in-a-botched-operation)

_“Let him go, you bastards!”_ Gwaine shouted, fighting against the bandits holding his arms as he was dragged along the dungeons of the ruins, behind the ones dragging Merlin.

One of the bandits pressed a taunting hand to the bleeding wound on Merlin’s side, and Merlin took in a choked gasp as his vision swam.

He heard Gwaine cursing the bandits again, a scuffle, but then a grunt – Gwaine falling to his knees with the blow.

“Lock the knight up,” their leader growled. “There are chains on the far wall.”

Gwaine cursed them again, but was unable to stop himself from being dragged into the cell.

“What about this one?” one of the bandits holding Merlin asked.

“Just throw him in the cell next to the knight’s,” the leader sneered. “He’ll be dead soon enough.”

They did, and Merlin hit the ground with a choked gasp as they slammed the door shut.

The bandits left, their feet disappearing down the corridor.

Merlin heard the clinking of chains. “Merlin? Can you hear me? _Merlin?”_

“Gwaine?” Merlin breathed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here, love. I’m here. I need you to stay awake, love. Just stay awake. Don’t fall asleep. Can you do that for me, love? Can you stay awake?”

“It hurts, Gwaine.”

“I know, love, I know. But I need you to stay awake. Please, Merlin. Just keep talking to me. Merlin?”

Merlin didn’t respond, though he tried. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

In the back of his mind, he realized that wasn’t good.

 _“_ _Merlin?!”_

Merlin couldn’t think. Couldn’t focus. Hadn’t Gwaine been here? Where was he?

_“Answer me, goddammit!"_

Merlin’s vision began to darken, but for a moment he thought he heard the sound of heavy footfalls and other voices rushing down the corridor. He thought he recognized these new voices.

His world turned dark before he could stop it.

 _“_ _Merlin!”_

~

The world returned to Merlin slowly – dark and lit by candles.

As it cleared, Merlin realized he recognized this place.

Gaius’s chambers.

And he realized there was a figure curled up on the chair next to the patient bed and asleep.

 _“…_ Gwaine?”

Gwaine startled awake, taking in a sharp breath as he jerked upright. But then he blinked, and turned to look at Merlin.

And Merlin smiled, albeit weakly. “Hey, Gwaine.”

Sudden clarity hit Gwaine’s eyes, and they widened. “Merlin!” he exclaimed, moving to a kneel on the floor and putting his hands to Merlin’s face.

Merlin began to lift a hand, weak and shaking.

Gwaine noticed, and he immediately took Merlin’s hand and brought it to his cheek.

“You’ve been out for two days,” Gwaine murmured. His voice broke and he took in a shaky gasp. “We all feared you would never wake up.”

Merlin’s eyes softened. “I’m okay, Gwaine.”

Gwaine let out a watery laugh, and he turned to kiss Merlin’s palm as tears leaked out. “You’re okay.”

And Merlin's eyes brimmed as he rubbed his thumb on Gwaine’s cheek.  But he smiled.

 _“_ _I’m okay.”_


	21. Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Kiss in the rain  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon era, First kiss, Love confessions (of a sort lmao), Canon Typical Violence, Bandit Attack, I didn't mean to have two about bandits in a row but ah well, that's what happens when you write these out of order

Bandits.

Why was it always _bandits?_

It was just a simple lap around the forest, but _no,_ the patrol of Camelot’s finest knights had to go and get attacked _again._

Not to mention that it was _raining._ _Hard._

Merlin found Gwaine at his back, and both of them took a moment to breathe as they surveyed the fight.

“There’s too many,” Gwaine said. “I don’t like our odds.”

“I thought you liked slim chances?”

Gwaine laughed. “Well, mate, that was before I had something worth living for.”

Merlin blinked then, his eyes widening as he caught Gwaine’s meaning. “Gwaine -”

Gwaine turned -

And Merlin grabbed the clasp of his cape and pulled him in.

He crashed his mouth against Gwaine’s for just a moment, hoping it would be enough to say all that he wanted to.

Merlin moved back, and found Gwaine blinking at him in surprise.

“I wasn’t going to die without doing that.”

Gwaine blinked again, before he smiled.

“You’re a much braver man than I, Merlin. But, tell you what,” Gwaine adjusted his grip on his sword, “Stay alive, and after this fight I’ll kiss you properly. How about that?”

Merlin blinked, but then he smirked. “Deal.”

Gwaine grinned, before turning back and leaping into the fray once more.

The fight seemed to turn then, and only a short while later all the bandits were dead at their feet or fled into the woods.

Arthur walked to the center of the clearing. “Is everyone alright? Elyan? Percival?”

“We’re fine, Arthur,” Elyan’s voice came from somewhere to Merlin’s left. “One of them nicked Percy’s arm though.”

As Arthur went over to them, Merlin turned to his other side.

There was Gwaine, standing and watching, and his shoulders heaving as he regained his breath.

Their eyes meet.

Then Gwaine was throwing down his sword and rushing to him.

His hands were to the sides of Merlin’s head as Merlin grabbed his chainmail -

And both of them pulled the other in, lips finding the other’s in a desperate kiss, filled with relief and promise and rainwater.

 _T_ _his_ was a proper kiss.

“Okay, Leon’s alright. Merlin, Gwaine, are you – Oh. Well. Okay.”

Merlin inhaled sharply and pulled back from Gwaine. Merlin felt his cheeks warm as he turned to Arthur and the others.

Arthur blinked, and pointed between the two of them. “Is… is this a thing now?”

Merlin turned to Gwaine, before he smiled a bit. “I… I suppose it is,” he said.

Arthur blinked.

But then his shoulders slumped as he cast his head towards the sky. “Oh _thank god!”_ he exclaimed. “I swear – if I had had to deal with another _week_ of your pining I was going to go to Gwaine and tell him how you feel myself!”

Merlin began to stutter in surprise, and Gwaine only slipped his hand into Merlin’s with a soft smile.

(No one noticed a disgruntled looking Percival handing over a small bag of coins to a much more smug looking Elyan.)


	22. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Blushing  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF Y'ALL, Also I find it ironic that probably over half of these ficlets also contain blushing of some sort but when I actually have to write one about blushing I was almost completely stuck for ideas lmao
> 
> Also inspired by a prompt from [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/)

Merlin really should have known better than to leave his phone abandoned on the couch like that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Gwaine, but even though they’d only been dating for a short while, he should have known by now that Gwaine would take the opportunity to change Merlin's wallpaper to whatever he was in the mood for.

Sometimes it was something cute like penguins, other times it was selfies of himself with an unflattering expression.

(Gwaine still remembered Merlin being appalled when he had changed it to a photo of Nic Cage – Gwaine already was planning to do that one again next April Fool’s.)

So with a smirk, Gwaine sat on the couch and picked up Merlin’s phone. He turned it on, thumb at the ready and already planning to change the lockscreen to an attractive photo of a blobfish -

But then Gwaine stopped.

Merlin’s current wallpaper was a picture of the two of them taken from a distance behind, with them both walking along a beach while holding hands. The sky was in the beautiful multicolored light of sunset, and as Gwaine looked closer, he could see both of their faces split wide in grins and laughing.

All in all, it should have been a cheesy photo to look at – romantic and sappy and perfect for the cover of a romance novel.

But it perfectly captured how Gwaine felt about Merlin.

And the fact _Merlin_ had it as his wallpaper…

“Gwaine?”

Gwaine’s head jerked up, and he felt his cheeks warm as he saw Merlin standing there, no way he didn't catch Gwaine.

But Merlin was only smirking with a raised eyebrow, no trace of anger on his face. “Changing my wallpaper again?” Merlin asked, but he was still smirking as he came over and sat by Gwaine.

Gwaine chuckled, defeated. “I _was,_ but…” He showed Merlin the wallpaper. “Who took this? I don’t recognize it.”

“Gwen did, when we all went to the beach last week,” Merlin answered. He took his phone back, and he smiled softly as he looked over the photo. “She said she just… loved seeing how happy we both were, so she took a photo and sent it to me.”

Gwaine blinked, before his expression turned soft and fond. “Well, I like that one. You’ll have to send it to me.”

Merlin turned to Gwaine, eyebrow raised once more. “No plans to change it?” he asked as he leaned over to Gwaine’s side.

Gwaine laughed as he wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, and Merlin lifted a hand to grab his. “Eh, maybe I’ll let this one sit for a while – it’s your first of the two of us.”

“Good,” Merlin said. He craned his neck to press a quick kiss to Gwaine’s jaw. “Because I plan to keep this one.”

Gwaine only smirked. “The photo or me?”

“Hmmm, both,” Merlin said, shifting closer.

Gwaine’s smirk turned to a smile. “I’m glad,” he said. He pecked Merlin’s hair. “Because I do too.”


	23. Hot and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hot and heavy  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Golden Age AU, Gwaine Knows, Fun with Dragons, Literal Sleeping Together, Bit of a bittersweet one today y'all

Merlin woke to the feeling of being crushed by something warm and heavy.

 _“_ _Aithusa,”_ he whined, sleepy. _“_ _You’re right on top of me_ _.”_

He blinked his eyes open and found Gwaine awake and staring at Merlin, expression that of amused exasperation. “She’s been here for a while,” Gwaine whispered, indicating to the nearing-horse-size scaled white lump sleeping on top of the two of them. Aithusa shifted in her sleep, and Gwaine grunted as more of her weight settled on him. He said, strained, “Do you think it’s time we talk to her? Told her it’s time for her to stop sleeping with us?”

Merlin blinked in surprise, before his face fell. He put a hand on top of Aithusa’s head and rubbed her scales, a soft pleased rumble coming from her in her sleep. “I don’t… I don’t know, Gwaine.”

“She’s getting real big.”

“I know. _I know._ It’s just…” Merlin didn’t say anything for a moment, before he sighed. “She spent _two years_ imprisoned,” Merlin murmured, voice breaking, but eyes still fixed on Aithusa’s sleeping face. “And I did _nothing._ I can’t – I can’t leave her alone like that again. I _won’t.”_

Gwaine didn’t respond for a moment. Then he let out a low breath. “I know, love,” he said, sticking out a hand and putting it on top of Merlin’s where it rested on Aithusa’s head. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Merlin’s hand. “But she’s growing – she’s going to be as big as Killy someday, sooner rather than later it looks like. We both knew her staying with us was only temporary.”

Merlin’s eyes saddened. “I know.”

“And besides you won’t be leaving her – _we_ won’t be leaving her.”

Merlin let out a small, watery laugh, before meeting Gwaine’s eyes with a smile. _“We?”_

Gwaine shrugged, smirking. “What can I say? I’ve grown rather fond of her myself. Besides, we don’t have to kick her out entirely. We’ve got room over there -” Gwaine gestured vaguely to one side of the room, “Maybe we can find a mattress and she can sleep there. It would only be for a bit but…” Gwaine shrugged again before he looked at Aithusa. A fond smile crossed his face. “Though… I think she can stay for a little longer.”

“But not too long,” Merlin said with a teasing grin. “Can’t have you getting too attached.”

Gwaine laughed.

Aithusa moved. Merlin and both Gwaine froze, holding their breath to see if they had woken her up. But then she relaxed, letting out a draconian snore.

Gwaine, however, took in a pained breath. _“Oh – that’s a – that’s a claw – ow.”_

Merlin winced in sympathy. “Oh dear. Hang on.”

A flash of gold, and Aithusa’s foot shifted from where she’d been pressing her claw into Gwaine’s side. Gwaine let out a relieved breath, before looking at Merlin with a wry smirk.

Merlin let out a sigh. “We’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

And Gwaine gave him a saddened smile, before sighing himself. “Tomorrow, then.”


	24. Shoulder Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Shoulder kiss(es)  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gwaine Knows, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Scars, Scarred!Merlin, Non-Sexual Nudity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Mentions of Past Canon-Typical Violence
> 
> Also inspired by a prompt from [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/)

“What about this one?”

Merlin chuckled as Gwaine’s fingers ran over the puckered mace scar on his shoulder. _“Arthur_ gave me that one. The day after we first met.”

“Ah,” Gwaine said. He gently kissed the scar. “You’ve told me that story. I must say I regret that I wasn’t there to see it.”

Merlin laughed. “It wasn’t very pleasant, though. I got thrown in the stocks, remember?”

Gwaine hummed, hand running down Merlin’s arm. “Would have liked to see that too.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and jammed his elbow back, Gwaine chuckling all the while. “That particular threat lost its impact long ago – he just throws things now. But maybe if you anger Arthur enough I’ll get to see _you_ in the stocks.”

“Wouldn’t that be a sight.”

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes again before he turned around. “Okay. My turn.”

Gwaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely nude – just like Merlin was. He opened his arms slightly, looking at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin looked over Gwaine again, his mind now filled with stories for the scars decorating Gwaine’s body – bandits, petty tavern brawls, training accidents.

“… what about this one?” Merlin asked, gently brushing one to the upper-left of Gwaine’s naval. It was long and jagged, but faded with even another scar running over it.

Gwaine glanced down. “That one,” he started. He let out a breath. “Not much to that one, I’m sorry to say. My sister and I were chasing each other through a field. I tried to tackle her. She dodged, and I tripped.” Gwaine looked up with a wry smirk. “I didn’t see the rock until it was sticking out of my stomach.”

Merlin winced.

Gwaine shrugged. “It wasn’t too deep – I’ve certainly had worse since then. Suffice to say my mother was very strict about us playing those kinds of games afterward. But,” he smirked and then said while winking, “That isn’t to say that my sister and I weren’t rebels.”

Merlin laughed again.

But Gwaine suddenly shifted, moving so he was hugging Merlin from behind

He was silent for a moment, and Merlin felt as he began to idly trace the black veins that radiated from a point on Merlin’s lower back – the serket sting he received so long ago, and one of the first scars Gwaine has asked about.

“You’ve been through so much, love,” Gwaine murmured, saddened. “And no one knows.”

Merlin tried to turn his head to give Gwaine a smile. _“You_ know,” he said. “That’s enough for me.”

Gwaine let out a small laugh. “I hope I never see a new one,” he murmured, before pressing another soft kiss to the scar on Merlin’s shoulder.

“That would be the day,” Merlin said with a sigh.

Gwaine was silent for another moment, but then Merlin felt his fingers gently brush the back of his neck. “What’s this one? I just noticed it.”

Merlin let out a low breath. “About a year ago, I was captured by Morgana…”


	25. Getting Dressed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Getting dressed up  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Golden Age, Dangit why did I limit myself to 500 words this one feels a bit clipped
> 
> Also inspired by [Tumblr user Jadedginger's _Merlin's Knight AU ___](https://jadedginger.tumblr.com/tagged/Gwaine-will-always-be-Merlin%27s-Knight) _ _(But most specifically[this picture](https://jadedginger.tumblr.com/post/43668340965/merlins-knight-au-the-warlock-of-camelot-and))__

Gwaine gave Merlin a small smile as he held out the leather doublet, and Merlin returned it – albeit much more nervously – as he threaded his arms through its holes and over his new blue silk shirt and the matching leather braces. Gwaine, without hesitation, began securing the laces, pulling them taut and secure.

Merlin had spent so long helping Arthur get ready in the mornings that _being_ the one dressed felt like a change.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s belt from the table and wrapped it around Merlin’s waist, meeting Merlin’s eyes in a _That good?_ as he tightened it.

Merlin nodded – shaky – and he took in a deep, steadying breath after Gwaine cinched his belt closed.

Gwaine stepped back and looked over Merlin once more. He smirked in satisfaction, before turning to the table to grab the last piece of clothing: a hooded blue cloak, embroidered with silver leaves and vines around the edges.

Gwaine swung the cloak around Merlin’s shoulders, and began to tie the laces once more.

Merlin only watched Gwaine as his attention was fixed on his fingers, but with a final tug, the cloak was secured.

Once again, Gwaine stepped back, examining Merlin with a critical eye. But then he smiled, and stepped forward to take Merlin’s hands. He met his eyes. “There,” he said. “You ready?”

Merlin swallowed, his eyes flicking between Gwaine’s. “I’m nervous,” he whispered.

But Gwaine’s smile only softened, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merlin’s.

“I know you’ll do wonderfully,” he whispered. He pecked Merlin’s lips one last time before leaning back.

Merlin gave him an uneasy smile, but he took in another deep calming breath as he gave Gwaine’s hands a squeeze. He nodded. “I’m ready.”

Gwaine’s smile widened, and he turned to the door and opened it, pulling Merlin behind. “Well, can’t keep them waiting.”

~

“- Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot.”

Merlin took in another breath, before striding forward through the throne room doors and towards the dais at the front, a staff in hand and his shoulders back beneath his blue cloak.

Arthur and Gwen were standing at the front, proud smiles on both of their faces as they watched his approach.

The sight eased Merlin’s nervousness, and he gave them a small smile as well before he turned to face the crowd of people – Camelot’s people, welcoming their sorcerer for the first time since Uther’s reign.

And one knight among them, standing in front with a cape the same blue as Merlin’s but embroidered with a silver dragon, watching with an expression so proud and loving that Merlin’s heart stuttered in his chest.

Merlin gave Gwaine a smile, before turning back to the crowd, head held high.

There would be challenges ahead: people against the acceptance of magic after so long, others still who wanted to make Arthur pay for the crimes of his father, Merlin knew it.

But as long as he had his Knight by his side, Merlin was ready for whatever may come.


	26. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Dancing  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Pre-Relationship, The step between pining and UST I guess lol (Unresolved romantic tension?? idk man), Fluff, So Much Fluff

“So that ball is tomorrow,” Gwaine started, looking up from the silverware he was helping Merlin polish – helping with chores was always the perfect excuse to spend more time with him. “What are your plans for that?”

“I need to help with the preparations,” Merlin responded, squinting at the fork in his hand. “But Gwen convinced Arthur to let me attend as a guest instead of a servant for the ball itself.”

Gwaine nodded. He let out a breath. “Well, I hope you’ll have fun, mate. I’m not going to go.”

Merlin’s head jerked up, and he turned to Gwaine in confusion. “What? Why not? Why don’t you want to go?”

Gwaine stared at a silverware for a bit, before his shoulders slumped. He let out a low breath. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s… I never learned how to dance, mate. My mother was more concerned with _feeding_ us than making sure we knew the rules of the court. I’ve never…” he looked up then, meeting Merlin’s gaze. “I’ve never danced. I never learned how.”

Merlin blinked at him, before setting the fork aside with a huff. “Well that can be easily fixed.”

Merlin stood.

He turned and held out a hand to Gwaine.

Gwaine furled his brow at him. “Merlin?”

“I’m going to teach you to dance. Right now.”

Gwaine fidgeted. “But don’t we have -” he gestured to the silverware.

Merlin scoffed. “Since when were you one to _want_ to work?”

Gwaine set the spoon aside with a chuckle. “Alright, you have me there.”

He took Merlin’s hand.

The two of them made their way to the center of the throne room. Merlin turned to Gwaine and guided Gwaine’s hands to where they needed to be – one to his waist and one holding Merlin’s.

“Now we’re going to start slow,” Merlin said. “Just follow my lead and make sure you don’t step on my toes.”

Gwaine smirked. “That I can do.”

Merlin took a step.

Gwaine followed.

Merlin took another, Gwaine half a moment behind, Merlin murmuring instructions as they went.

“Foot there, now follow me. There you go.”

But Gwaine had always been a quick learner, and within only a few minutes he was gliding across the floor, Merlin in his arms and his movements sure.

There was no music, just their steps and breaths as they cross the floor.

Gwaine twirled himself under Merlin’s arm, and Merlin laughed as he put his hand back to Gwaine’s shoulder.

And Gwaine only grinned, not slowing in his steps at all.

It was several minutes later when they stopped, standing chest to chest, and their breaths overlapping.

“There,” Merlin said, breathless. “Now you can dance.”

Gwaine only looked over Merlin, his expression unreadable. “So it would seem.”

“I better see you at this ball tomorrow,” Merlin said. “I’ll be saving you a dance.”

Gwaine gave Merlin a soft and grateful smile, before he stepped forward and placed a kiss to Merlin’s cheek.

“I look forward to it.”


	27. Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Falling asleep together  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, s03e08: The Eye of the Phoenix, Fluff, Slight angst

Another screech pierced the night. Merlin and Gwaine both jerked towards it, watching the darkness for any movement.

“I’m really starting to hate these pheasants,” Merlin said after a moment of silence.

Gwaine laughed a bit. “You mean you didn’t before?”

“Well, _no,”_ Merlin said with a small laugh. “But they weren’t _annoying_ before. Just _scary.”_

Gwaine laughed as well. “Alright, you have a point.”

Merlin shifted, sliding off the log so he was sitting on the ground and watching the flames.

Gwaine followed, letting out a low breath and stretching his legs out, and pulling his sword behind his head to stretch his shoulders.

“So what’s Arthur doing out here, anyway?” Gwaine asked. “You never said. Just that ‘he’s gone to the Perilous Lands.’”

“He’s on a quest. He hopes to find a trident.”

“Of the Fisher King?”

“That’s the one.”

Gwaine hummed, bringing his sword forward and resting it across his knees. “And what does he hope this trident will bring him?”

“Finding it will help prove to the people that he’s worthy to be king.” Merlin then huffed, before muttering, “As if he hasn’t already done that. I swear, half the things Uther makes him do are to prove he’s ‘ready.’ And when Arthur succeeds, he forgets about it and has Arthur do another thing a week later.”

Gwaine snorted. “Sounds about right.”

They fell into a silence then. Merlin continued to watch the flames, before he frowned and his eyes darkened. “I hope he’s okay.”

“I’m sure Arthur’s fine,” Gwaine responded. “Even if you’re not there to take care of him.”

Merlin didn’t respond, and Gwaine noticed his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Before Arthur left… he was given an enchanted bracelet. The bracelet drains energy – _life_ energy – and if we don’t find him soon…”

Gwaine nodded in understanding, his eyes darkening. “There’ll be nothing left to find.”

Merlin let out a low breath as he nodded.

But then Merlin leaned over, resting his head against Gwaine’s shoulder.

Gwaine was surprised, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“I’m glad I found you,” Merlin murmured. “With you here I can almost imagine that we’re not in a land that wants us dead and Arthur isn’t _dying.”_

Gwaine smirked. “Glad I could help.”

“We should do that sometime,” Merlin continued. He sounded sleepy. “After we save Arthur. Go somewhere – just the two of us – out under the stars.”

Gwaine’s smirk turned soft. “Tell you what: we’ll make a plan for it. In a couple months, I’ll come meet you, and we can go to one of my favorite spots in Nemeth. How about that?”

Merlin smiled. “That sounds wonderful…”

But then he trailed off.

Gwaine turned to him in surprise. “Mer-?”

But then Merlin let out a snore – completely and totally asleep.

Gwaine blinked, before he chuckled. “Night, Merlin,” he said, turning back to watch the flames.

And when he fell asleep several minutes later, his own head resting against Merlin’s, well, only the pheasants were there to see.


	28. Bad Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** (Bad) flirting  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Sickfic, Coughing, Physician!Merlin, Cheesiness, We all know Gwaine's a flirt

“You want to know something, Merlin?”

Merlin turned from his book at Gwaine’s hoarse voice, and found Gwaine awake in the patient bed, looking up at Merlin with a soft and fond smile.

“What?” Merlin indulged.

Gwaine’s grin widened. “You take my breath away.”

Merlin couldn’t help but snort. “Gwaine, you have a terrible cough: _everything_ takes your breath away right now.”

“Ah, but you do it when I _don’t_ have a terrible – cough –”

As if on cue, a violent coughing fit took hold of Gwaine. He propped himself up on one arm, pressing a rag tight over his mouth.

Merlin turned to Gwaine’s medicines. He took a spoon and scooped out a generous amount of herb-infused honey from one jar before turning back to Gwaine.

“Here,” Merlin said. He began rubbing one hand against Gwaine’s lurching back and held the spoon out with the other. “This’ll help.”

Gwaine looked up at Merlin, before setting the rag down and trading it for the spoon.

He managed to swallow through his coughing, and after a couple more coughs, his breathing began to even out. He took in several deep and measured breaths.

“Better?” Merlin asked, his hand still rubbing circles in.

Gwaine nodded. “Almost as sweet as you are.”

Merlin rolled his eyes as he took back the spoon. “Clearly you must be feeling a little better if you’re flirting so much.”

Gwaine smirked. “Well -” he paused to cough - “It’s true you know.”

“Oh, _stop,”_ Merlin said, but he was laughing.

“It is!” Gwaine put a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt you don’t believe it’s true.”

Merlin only gave Gwaine an exasperated smirk, before it fell. He sighed as he pressed his palm to Gwaine’s forehead. _“_ _Are_ you feeling any better?”

Gwaine sighed. “Not really, I’m sorry to say.”

Merlin sighed. He said as he took back his hand, “At least your fever’s not getting worse.”

Gwaine let out an amused breath. “Small victories, eh?”

To which Merlin smiled, before taking Gwaine’s hand in both of his. “Don’t worry, you’ll be back on your feet before you know it. Gaius and I will make sure of it.”

Gwaine smiled a bit. “If there’s anyone I trust to take care of me, it’s you, love.”

Merlin smiled.

But then Gwaine lurched forward, coughing heavily with another attack.

Merlin only began rubbing Gwaine’s back again, Gwaine once more pressing the rag to his mouth.

But the attack passed, as they usually did, and Gwaine took a several breaths

“At the very least -” Gwaine coughed - “I hope this bloody cough goes away so it will stop interrupting us.”

Merlin laughed a bit.

But then he glanced out the window and sighed.

“Get some rest,” Merlin said, running his fingers through Gwaine’s hair “You need sleep while you can get it.”

Gwaine let out a breath, and he nodded as he laid down once more, before letting out a low breath and relaxing, eyes closed.

“And, Gwaine?”

“Hmm?”

“You take my breath away, too.”


	29. Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Protecting the/each other  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Tags:** Canon Era, Pre-Relationship, BAMF!Merlin, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Injured!Gwaine, Canon Typical Violence, Language Warning

_“_ _Merlin,_ _look out_ _!”_

Merlin felt a sudden shove to his side, and he fell and rolled across the forest floor.

He pushed himself up and found Gwaine next to him, groaning.

Gwaine pushed himself up, gasping in pain and hand clutching at his shoulder -

And the arrow sticking out of it.

Merlin’s eyes widened. _“Gwaine!”_ he started, rushing to Gwaine’s side.

Gwaine’s breathing was ragged, and his face twisted in pain as he stared at the arrow. _“Shit.”_

Merlin immediately ripped off his neckerchief and wadded it up to press to the wound. “You’re gonna be fine, Gwaine – you’re gonna be -”

Merlin heard a laugh.

His head jerked to the side.

And out of the forest emerged a dozen bandits – all looking over Merlin and Gwaine. Hungrily.

The lead bandit sneered a grin. “A lone knight and a servant. How much do you think the king’ll pay to have them returned?”

Gwaine tried to stand with a growl. “You’ll not lay a finger – _augh!”_ Gwaine collapsed back to his hand, the other still clutching at his shoulder.

The lead bandit only laughed again. “He can’t even stand! Looks like this’ll be easier than I thought.” He looked up and ordered, “Tie them up.”

The bandits advanced, ropes in hand and grins on their faces.

Gwaine turned to Merlin, his expression pained. “I’m – I’m sorry, Merlin,” he whispered.

Merlin blinked.

He shut his eyes and let out a low breath.

But then he chuckled, dark and cold.

“I wouldn’t recommend that if I were you,” Merlin said, voice steady. He lifted his head and swept his gaze across the bandits. “ _Leave now_ – while you still have your lives.”

The leader barked a laugh. “Look at that! The scrawny servant making threats? What do you plan to do? _Launder_ us to death?”

Merlin couldn’t help but smirk. “You have _no idea._

“Thank you, Gwaine,” he said, standing, “For protecting me. Now it’s my turn to protect _you.”_

Gwaine’s eyes were wide. “Merlin?”

“Just promise you’ll give me a chance to explain.”

_“Merlin -”_

_“Please,_ Gwaine,” Merlin said, turning to him.

Gwaine blinked. But then he nodded. “I promise.”

That was all Merlin needed.

His eyes burned gold.

The bandits were flung out – some hitting trees, others thrown across the forest floor.

Some tried to attack once more, but a flick of the arm sent them back.

They were down within moments.

Merlin stood, watching.

And when none moved, he slowly turned back to Gwaine.

Gwaine blinked.

But then he _laughed._ “I _knew_ it!”

“You – you did?”

“Well, ergh, not quite,” Gwaine admitted, standing. He wobbled, but Merlin caught him.

Gwaine chuckled. “I knew there was _something._ Wasn’t sure of the specifics though.”

“You don’t… you don’t hate me?”

Gwaine turned his gaze to Merlin, soft, and he let out a low breath.

He pressed his forehead to Merlin’s. “I could never hate you, Merlin,” he murmured. “Not ever.”

Merlin let out a watery laugh. “Magic and all?”

And Gwaine smiled. “Magic and all.”


	30. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Date night  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Modern Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, So much Fluff, THE GD FLUFFIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN - PUN INTENDED >:), Bad Puns, Also sorry this one's a wee bit late - I had two finals and a headache yesterday so when I got home I just went straight to bed instead of finishing it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST ONE, YEAH BOI  
> And to celebrate, here's an extra 1000 words of fluff :)

“How about this one, love?”

Merlin turned from the unstuffed polar bear plush he’d been examining along Build-A-Bear's selection  to see Gwaine holding up an unstuffed black bear. Gwaine turned the bear to him and grinned. “Looks like you.”

Merlin snorted. “Covered in hair and with stubby arms?”

“I was thinking adorable and with black hair and blue eyes but if that’s the interpretation you’re going with then okay then.”

Merlin chuckled, before taking the bear. “Yeah, that one's cute.  I think I'll use it.”

Gwaine grinned, before grabbing the bear he had chosen – a simple brown one with brown eyes – and the two of them turned to wave down an employee.

The one at the front noticed, and she came over a moment later. “You ready?” she asked.

Merlin and Gwaine both nodded, and together they followed the worker to the Stuffing Station.

She filled Gwaine’s first, then Merlin’s (handing them over and making sure they were stuffed just how much they both wanted), before holding out a box.

Inside were some sewn hearts. “Pick your bear’s heart.”

They did, Gwaine picking a red and white checkered one and Merlin selecting a sold red.

“Now give it a kiss so your bear will always know they are loved.”

Merlin’s face twisted in amused confusion, but he lifted it to his lips and lightly pecked it, Gwaine doing the same.

Merlin turned his bear over, ready to place the heart inside.

“Wait,” Gwaine said.

Merlin stopped in confusion, only to smile when Gwaine bent and gave the heart a kiss as well. “Can’t be too careful, right?” he said with a wink.

Merlin laughed, before he grabbed Gwaine’s wrist and lifted Gwaine’s hand to his lips, giving his own kiss to the heart Gwaine was holding. “Can’t be too careful,” he said, while smiling at Gwaine.

But then Merlin turned back to his own bear, placed the heart inside, and handed it off to the worker. She pulled the stitches on the back closed. “And… there you go,” she said, handing it back to Merlin.

Gwaine handed over his bear, and the stitches were pulled closed, before she handed it off. “Okay! You’re all set. Go give your bears a wash, pick an outfit, and when you’re ready come meet me up at the register to adopt.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said as she headed off, and Gwaine nodding his thanks.

They spent maybe a minute at the “washing” station, using the air pumps to clear off any extra lint from the bears (and each other, Merlin unable to resist directing the pump at Gwaine’s face for a moment, and Gwaine getting his revenge two seconds later).

Hair wind-swept and faces “clean,” the two of them went to the outfits rack and began to peruse the selection, Gwaine heading off as he rapidly scanned the clothes, and Merlin taking his time and picking up different ones to examine them.

Merlin heard a victorious laugh to his right, and he turned to see Gwaine holding up an outfit with a wide grin. But before Merlin could ask what he’d found, Gwaine turned and rushed over to one of the tables in the room, presumably to give his currently naked bear the outfit.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a fond smile, before turning back to the outfits in front of him, pursed lips pressed to his bear’s head as he held it to his chest.

But then he too grinned, and he grabbed an outfit before rushing to one of the tables.

There was a bit of a struggle to put the outfit on, but once he got his black bear in, he held it up with a smile.

Suddenly he noticed there was a brown bear right next to his face.

Merlin lurched away in surprise, but then he let out a laugh. _“Gods,_ Gwaine!” he exclaimed through his laugh while Gwaine chuckled behind him.

“Do you like it, Merlin?”

Merlin turned, and he laughed again.

Gwaine’s bear was now dressed in a printed chain-mail hauberk and red gambeson with a matching red cloak over its shoulders, and Gwaine smiling at Merlin over its head.

Merlin smiled. “I love it.”

Gwaine’s smile widened, before he leaned over Merlin’s shoulder. “What about yours?”

And Merlin held up his bear with a grin – dressed in blue robes with silver stars and a matching conical hat.

Gwaine laughed as well. “It’s perfect, love,” he said. “What are you going to name it?”

Merlin’s face fell a bit. “Oh shoot,” he said, turning the bear back around so it was facing him. “I haven’t even thought about names.”

“How about _Gandalf?”_

Merlin held the blue-robed bear up to Gwaine’s face. “Does this look like a ‘Gandalf’ to you?”

“… yes?”

“He’s wearing _blue,_ Gwaine. If anything I should name him Alatar or Pallando, but those two went off and formed a dark magic cult in the south so I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“… Merlin, your knowledge of _Lord of the Rings_ both terrifies and fascinates me.”

Merlin stared at the bear for a moment longer. “I’ve got it.” He looked up at Gwaine with a grin. _“_ _Hairy Potter._ _”_

Gwaine barked a loud laugh, only to cover it with a cough when he saw that he had startled a poor worker. Gwaine chuckled. “Couldn’t pick a better one myself.”

“Oh? And what are you naming yours?”

And Gwaine said with absolute certainty, “Sir Snuggles-a-lot. Snuggles for short.”

Merlin couldn’t contain his laugh.

The two of them went up to the counter to buy the bears and outfits, receiving their printed “adoption” certificates as well, emblazoned with their chosen names.

Hairy Potter and Sir Snuggles-a-lot were placed into house-shaped white boxes, and Merlin and Gwaine each grabbed one as they thanked the workers once more. They left the shop, the hand that wasn’t holding their new bear holding the other’s.

The drive to Merlin’s flat was filled with laughter and jokes, each holding the other’s hand as much as they could. But eventually, they made it to Merlin’s building. Gwaine stopped the car as Merlin opened the back and grabbed a box, before the two of them headed to the door. They stopped on the porch.

Gwaine leaned in and gave Merlin’s cheek a kiss.

“So you always know you’re loved,” he murmured there, before leaning back and looking Merlin over with a soft and fond smile.

Merlin mirrored the smile, before he gave Gwaine’s cheek a kiss too. “I always know,” he said. He gave Gwaine a smile, before he sighed. “I’d ask if you want to spend the night, but…”

“Early shift,” Gwaine said with a rueful smirk. He squeezed Merlin’s hand. “It’s okay, love. That’s why we did something early today, after all.”

“We’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

Gwaine grinned. “Absolutely. Wouldn’t miss it for anything,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love. Good night.” He and Merlin shared another quick kiss, before Gwaine stepped off the porch.

Merlin watched Gwaine walk back out to his car, Gwaine waving one last time once he reached it – and Merlin doing the same – before climbing in and driving off.

Merlin made his way up to his flat, fumbling with his keys before managing to slip the correct one in. He kicked off his shoes, and went to his room, setting the box on the bed alongside his keys.

But when Merlin opened up his box he blinked in surprise, before pulling out his phone and texting Gwaine.

_Looks like I got Sir Snuggles._

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and then pulled Snuggles out of the box with a fond smile. The bear did remind him of Gwaine, after all: brown hair (or, fur, rather), brown eyes, overall cuteness.

His phone buzzed several minutes later – Gwaine having made it home.

Gwaine had sent a selfie of himself holding Hairy. _So you did_ , it was captioned.

Before Merlin could respond, Gwaine sent another: a picture of himself kissing the black bear’s cheek. _Not that I’m complaining._

Merlin laughed. He held Snuggles by his face and took his own photo of the two of them before he sent it to Gwaine.  _Should we just keep them then?_

 _Sounds like a plan._ _;)_

_Okay :) Love you._

_Love you, too. Sleep well,_ _darling_ _ <3_

Merlin smiled, before letting out a breath and turning his phone off for the night and setting it and Snuggles on the nightstand.

Though it was as he was lying in bed, tossing and turning and remembering his wonderful day with Gwaine that he let out a sigh.

He opened his eyes and found Snuggles on the nightstand.

“Close enough,” he muttered, grabbing Snuggles.

Merlin drifted to sleep, a brown bear in shining armor close to his chest and a smile on his face.

And across the city a few hours later, Gwaine fell asleep too, holding a black bear dressed in a wizard’s blue robes close and thoughts of Merlin on his mind.


End file.
